Running Blind
by SkyGiantz
Summary: When Pirates and Marines alike catch wind of an unusual radio transmission, two boys living in one of the worlds most infected cities find out they have more to fear than just their not-so friendly neighbors. (Futuristic Zombie AU)


**DATE:** August 16th, 2056

**CURRENT WHEREABOUTS**: Unknown

**SPECULATED DATE OF RECORDING**: Unknown

**TRANSMISSION RECEIVED**: August 12th, 2056

**INDIVIDUALS**: Two boys/ male/ ages unknown (speculated to be brothers)

**COURSE OF ACTION**: Undecided

* * *

Setting the paper down with his left hand and coffee with his right, Sengoku let out a deep sigh already anticipating where this conversation would go.

"Private?"

"Sir, yes sir."

The man standing before him looked hardly a man with his still boyish facial features. He had strawberry blonde hair that almost had a pinkish tint to it, and still a bit of baby fat covering his sides. Sengoku had laid not an eye on him before today leaving him to conclude he's a recent recruit.

"Care to explain what the HELL this is supposed to be?" Sengoku raised his voice showing his annoyance. The man had a startled look upon his face obviously not expecting Sengoku's outburst.

"Well Sir, it's a –"

"I know what it is!" Sengoku cut him off while slamming his palm across the desk. It made a loud slapping noise making the Private jump. Honestly, whose job even is it nowadays to train these rookies? If his old mind served correctly, it stood that Garp was the one who recently took over the Recruitment and Training Division. Damn the old man thinking he could just babysit some brats while he was stuck working his ass off. He'd make it a point to talk to him later.

Turning his thoughts and attention back to the matter at hand, Sengoku continued, "What I want to know is _why_ you're bringing me reports with inconclusive data. No date, no location, what am I supposed do with this?" It was rhetorical but Sengoku's voice gave away just how much frustration he was really feeling. The Private wisely kept quiet this time.

"Tell me this" Sengoku continued. "How long have you been here exactly?"

"Excuse me sir?"

Sengoku positioned his elbows on his desk to rub his temples, his non-existent patience running thin. "Here. In Sabaody."

"For nearly four year's sir."

Sengoku absentmindedly nodded his head. Almost four years. It was the standard answer and unless you were personally transferred or part of an elusive rescue mission it was the same for everyone. It wasn't a choice to be here; it was luck. Those living inside the walls of Sabaody were merely a bi-product of fortunate circumstances. This was the New World now as many began dubbing it, and strength could only take you so far.

Recently he's heard some call it the bubble syndrome. It sounded ridiculous at first but after having it explained to him, Sengoku found even himself victimized. Sabaody itself was a series of 30 ft. high fortified walls encircling the city. There were guards stationed at an outlook post every 50 yards across the clock to provide maximum security. A patent high-tech sanitation scanner also sat at the front gates mandatory for anyone wishing to enter. Its purpose was to discern and recognize bite marks or any other form of infection that could prove dangerous if allowed inside. Finally, after entry was granted and deemed safe, all members must then proceed for a medical checkup.

'Nothing gets in, and no one gets out.' was what he'd heard one of his Vise officers say once. All in all it's a very successful security system and he found himself agreeing with said choice of words, but after nearly four years of living in Sabaody people seem to forget about the alternative and view it more and more as captivity than a sanctuary- consequently creating the 'bubble syndrome'.

Grabbing the report from his desk again, Sengoku carried on, "This here says that the time of recording is unknown. Am I correct Private?" Sengoku pushed the paper back into the man's hands. "Humor me for a moment would you?"

Said Private looked at the report again for a second, before bringing his eyes back to Sengoku. "Yes sir, that is correct."

"Tell me then, do you know how much a search and rescue operation costs?" His tone was testy.

"No sir."

"What about the risks?"

"No sir"

"Then why the HELL would I spend our already limited funding on a search and rescue mission when we don't even know the GODDAMN location! And did it ever occur to you that this distress call could have been made years ago!" He was like a pot boiling over and in one fluid motion Sengoku found himself standing with his coffee spilt all over his desk.

The Private took several steps back during Sengoku's outburst and now stared wide eyed at the scene before him. Coffee was now dripping of the edges of the desk and all the papers were now ruined. For a moment he thought he heard the Admiral say something about 'needing to retire already' but it was too quiet for him to be sure.

"Shit!" swore Sengoku trying to salvage anything he could, but realizing his efforts were futile after a moment, he turned his attention back to the Private.

"Just finish up already and be on your way. I don't have time for half-assed reports" Sengoku spoke indifferently now, more focused on finding something to clean his desk with, than listening.

"Well sir" the Private began hesitantly "this call wasn't exactly a distress call."

"What?" That wasn't the response Sengoku was expecting. With more interest now he halted his search. "It's not those damn pirates again is it?"

When the outbreak began, everybody who could fled to Saboady or one of the other several safe spots across the world. Saboady, the largest (also referred to as headquarters) is the worlds most renown base, followed by Enies Lobby and Impel Down. The pirates, as many people began dubbing them, were groups of individuals who banded together and lived a life outside the walls. Many of them indulged in illegal practices such as looting, trespassing and even killing. They were a nuisance to society and some of the more notable crews like the 'Whitebeard Pirates' or 'Akagami Pirtaes' were infamous troublemakers.

"Are you sure?" questioned Sengoku. "This could just be a distraction. They could be planning something." He wouldn't put it past them to do something of the sort.

"We're pretty sure sir." As he thought about it he seemed to lose some of his previous formality. "I don't know what the higher up's think about it, but to me it didn't—"he paused "it sounded strange." He took a moment to consider his words. "We've been running it over for days now but to me it sounds like an accident."

An accident? His head flew fast enough to get whiplash. An accidental transmission was unheard of.

The Private suddenly snapped out of his reverie and looked up with horrified eyes "Ah! I have overstepped my boundaries. Please forgive me sir."

"At ease soldier." Sengoku replied absentmindedly stroking his long beard. He kept it in a mannerly braid, and no matter how much Garp would tease him for it, he refused to cut it.

The Private awaited Sengoku's order eagerly.

"Private!" exclaimed Sengoku.

"Sir, yes sir!"

"I want you to bring me a recording of this transmission to hear for myself."

"I already have one sir" said the Private said, removing a small device from a hip back Sengoku failed to notice before. "The Communications Wing in the Science Division said these might be a little slow until they get a proper communications tower close enough to Headquarters up and working, so please bear with it."

As the private was adjusting the antenna and turning the playback dials, Sengoku stepped out from behind his coffee soaked desk to get closer to the transmission recording. There would probably be static making it harder to hear he thought. NOT because he was getting old. He just didn't want to…miss anything important. Yeah, that was it.

"What's the matter? Hurry up already" ordered Sengoku.

"Yes sir" answered the Private who then started twisting more nervously. A low mumbling left the man's lips to which Sengoku barely managed to hear.

"What was that?" demanded Sengoku. He refused to be made a fool of in his own office. The Private, a flash of fear crossing his face, before his cheeks heated up in embarrassment answered

"I called it a 'stupid snail' sir." His cheeks burned furiously saying it.

Not knowing how to handle a declaration of the sort Sengoku cleverly answered, a stupid… snail? Why the hell would you call it that?" His tone was more dumbfounded than authorative.

"Well it wasn't my idea sir" he began "The Science Division started calling it that when they remodeled it because no matter what they did, without that communications tower its top speed will only ever be 'slow as a snail'.

A nod of the head was Sengoku's only acknowledgement that he heard the Private's admission at all. The Science Division led by the elusive Dr. Vegapunk always created the oddest names that almost always seemed to stick.

"Got it!" the Private exclaimed.

"Well start it already, I don't have all –"

Static filled the speakers of the 'snail' cutting Sengoku off. "Turn it up boy!" he hissed. Not a moment later the static grew louder in volume and he was able to make out two voices.

A definable "Shhh" was heard, but not an instant later a loud crashing sound echoed from the speakers. "The hell Lu?"

"Sorry."

This 'Lu' fella had a higher voice than the other kid. If the Science Division was correct in its assuming the two to be brothers, then this one was probably the younger.

A minute went by. Then another, when finally "do you think it's safe now?" The voice belonged to Lu again.

There was another minute pause again before "Yeah, I think we'll be—" The sound of broken glass cut off whatever else the other boy was about to say.

"Shit Lu, run!" his voice was loud and panicked this time.

Some shuffling sounds were heard in the background. "I can't! help me, A—" but before he could finish calling what Sengoku presumed was the other boy's name, a high-pitched blood- curdling scream made him quickly wrench away his ear from the transponder 'snail'.

The screaming continued until a loud 'clank' sounded and a 'thud' hit the floor. The static sounded in the background, and all was silent for a second before "Oh shit! No, no, no, no, Oh please no!"

Sengoku could already anticipate was happened. The boy's brother was too late to save him. The man felt some sympathy in his heart as he heard the labored breathing in the background. It was a shame he thought, he sounded so young too. Sengoku's seen this happen too many times before, but it will always be something impossible to get used to. Every time hurts just as much as the last.

Crying started in the background now and they must have moved farther away because the voices were harder to hear now. "Shit! Lu, Lu, hey listen to me. Please, oh gods." His voice was growing more and more panicked by the lack of response. "Shhh, shhh it's okay. You're gonna be okay. Alright, Lu? Lu?"

"I don't feel so good" It was the younger one this time.

"No, you'll be okay. I promise. J-just keep talking with me, o-okay?"

"Are you crying?"

"Of c-course not you idiot! Y-you're the c-crybaby re-remember?" The boy grew harder and harder to understand as sobs seemed to rack his body more and more.

As if suddenly understanding what was happening to him, the younger boy's voice rose and became urgent sounding.

"Don't leave me! Please don't leave me alone here!" Sengoku didn't have to see them to know that the muffled sound was from holding one another.

"I promise." The older boy's voice became gentle at the other boy's distress. "Shh shh, I promise, it's okay, you're okay." A few more minutes passed and no more words were spoken, only comforting noises and muffled crying."

Sengoku was starting to worry. The kid would have to leave his brother behind soon and get going. It was dangerous to stay there for too long. Besides the risk the younger one posed, there was undoubtedly more danger lurking nearby. The one in the same room would most likely be waking up soon as well.

"mmm, ahhh" A grunt. "Don't feel well A-ahhh help me."

"Lu? What's wrong?"

"My mmn, it huuurts, ahhh"

"Speak to me, what's hurting you?"

His breathing was heavier now, it's started. It took a bit longer than normal, thought Sengoku. But he chalked that up to the boy being younger and having a smaller body for the infection to travel through. The boy was making nonsense noises now, probably in too much pain to speak any longer.

"Come on, let's get you outta here" the older boy prompted. After no confirmation from the other, he heard the boy start to get up. "Umph, alright, let's go—o-oh shit!" A loud thud hit the ground. Sengoku frowned. This part was always the saddest.

"Y-y-y-you're arm!" The older boy's voice was tinged in panic once more. "Why is it like that! Oh gods, Lu? Lu!"

"I-I don't know!" The static was veiling all other sounds, making it nearly impossible to hear now, but what Sengoku did hear couldn't be true. The kid was talking. He couldn't be conscious _and_ alert. It wasn't possible!

"Something's not right here." He said to himself, a bad premonition already forming. A snap was all he heard next before

"Did that hurt?" A gasp.

"Do you feel fine?"

"I-I think so? Hey, wait, what are you do-uwah. Stop touching me!"

"Sorry, Lu. Just, you're sure your fine?"

"Yeah" The two sat in silence for a minute not knowing how to proceed, when finally "Thanks for not leaving me." The sincerity of the younger boy's radiated through even the transponder.

"Idiot" A smile coated his voice. "I promised didn't I?" The laughter from the younger one slowly turned into static beforethe connection was cut off and nothing else was heard.

Sengoku did not like it one bit. "Private!" he called.

"Sir, yes sir"

"Was that all?" he intoned

"Yes, sir"

"And you thought that was an accident, correct Private?

"Correct sir" He shifted his feet sounding nervous again.

"And where you the only one to think this?"

"No sir" the reply was timid under direct scrutiny from the Admiral himself. "b-but not many did sir. Most believed it to be some sort of distraction sent by pirates."

"How many people know about this?" The Admirals tone was testing. It held a darker meaning and the Private knew he was treading on risky grounds.

"Not many sir." Came his response. "Only the Communications branch, and one of the search cars that went on an expedition last week. Their car's transmitter caught it by chance and they brought it to Communications upon arrival."

"I see." Sengoku then re-directed his gaze to settle on solely the Private. "And how did a Private such as yourself become involved with such affairs?"

"I-I help out in different Divisions whenever I'm not busy with my training. I was only re-organizing files the first time I heard it. I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to." His voice was shaking as he gave a deep bow of apology

Sengoku let out the first laugh he's had all conversation with the boy. "I'll tell ya what Private" he started, "I agree with you." There was no way what we just heard was faked- and I'd bet my life on that."

Taking a thoughtful pause, Sengoku beckoned with his hand "Come ere Private". Quickly putting his transmitter snail away, the Private warily advanced.

"Sir?"

"Tell me your name"

"My name, sir?" the confusion in his voice was unmistakable.

"Your name boy, spit it out!"

"Coby, Private Coby sir"

Sengoku seemed to take a deep breath and let it out as if making an impromptu decision.

"Say then Private Coby, have you ever heard of Devil Fruits?"


End file.
